This invention relates to a safety pillow assembly. The invention is especially applicable for use by infants to prevent crib death, or suffocation of the infant when lying in a face down position on a pillow for an extended period of time. The invention is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to assemble. Moreover, the component parts are separately washable and replaceable.
Conventional pillows are typically formed of a relatively thick and soft material which becomes increasingly more dense and impervious to air when compressed by the weight of an infant's head. Because of the relative immobility of the infant, a potentially fatal condition arises with the infant positioned face down on the pillow. Suffocation of the infant can occur within a matter of minutes. To help prevent this occurrence, there exists is a present need for a safety pillow assembly which is substantially air-permeable, and which provides a reservoir of air to the infant when lying face down on the pillow assembly.